The Silver Lining
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Phoenix has recently been disbarred and it's up to an old friend to help cheer him up. In honor of the release of Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice. (No Romance)


"But Niiiiiiiiiiiick"

"But nothing, Larry!"

Right now, Larry Butz, an orange-clad man with a childish attitude, was attempting to convince his best friend and former savior, Phoenix Wright, to go out with him for lunch. Not in the romantic sense, more of a please-buy-me-food-I'm-flat-broke sense.

If one couldn't tell, however, Larry was unsuccessful. While free food was certainly a beautiful prospect, it wasn't why Larry so desperately wanted his friend to go down to the nearest burger joint. It had not been all too long since Phoenix had lost his attorney's badge. Yes, Phoenix **had** been a lawyer, but it all came crashing down. Now, he was a part time pianist and full time father seeing as he had adopted a girl not long after the case.

Larry didn't judge his way of coping, everyone had their own way after all, but he still couldn't help but worry about his friend. Phoenix no longer wore his usual smile; he didn't even really react as much. He didn't cry, he never seemed shocked, he really only laughed around Trucy, his adopted daughter.

Larry wasn't about to let his friend mope around doing nothing seeing as his daughter was at school and his work shift wasn't for another few hours.

"C'mon, Nick! I'll pay for it! Promise!"

Phoenix looked at Larry with a, "I don't believe you," look.

"Larry, you and I both know you couldn't afford that."

Larry, hearing this, narrowed his eyebrows, his pout converting into a full on frown.

"Okay, really? Look Nick, I know you! You're a nice, caring guy! So why on earth are you acting like such a big jerk?"

Phoenix simply held up a newspaper he had been reading. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Larry to read the title.

"Rookie Prosecutor Exposes All Star Lawyer"

Larry's frown then turned into a look of desperation.

"C'mon, you're still down about that?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard not to be."

"You can just get another job!"

"Like hell, Larry. This was the only job that I could do well and guess what? I'm no longer able to do it."

"Just look at the bright side!"

Phoenix's brow furrowed as soon as the word "bright" came out of Larry's slightly large mouth.

"Really, Larry? The bright side? There is no bright side to this!"

"Y-yes there is!"

"Name one," Phoenix challenged.

"You have a daughter," Larry exclaimed.

"I will concede that I enjoy her company, but I already had a daughter-"

"WHAT," Larry shouted, unable to believe that his best friend could have possibly hidden a daughter from him.

"-in a sense."

"Oh," Larry said, a look of realization before asking his next question.

"Wait…who's like a daughter to you."

"Pearls."

"Oh…..have you tried….y'know-"

"Contacting them? Yes I have."

"Well, what did they say?"

"That they knew I was innocent."

"Boom," Larry said with his usual grin now returning to his face.

"Boom?"

"I just found another positive," Larry stated triumphantly.

"Which is?"

"Maya and Pearl!"

"What about Maya and Pearls," Phoenix questioned.

"They believe in you."

"So? Lots of people believe in my innocence."

"I'm not talking about your innocence."

Phoenix stared, dumbfounded, at his friend. It was very rare that Larry understood something he didn't. The last time that happened was because Larry found out about the birds and the bees before Phoenix.

"Then what are you talking about," Phoenix asked hesitantly.

"They believe that you can get up and make a comeback."

Phoenix tiredly shook his head at this statement.

"Larry, do you know how much time and money is required to get your badge back. Plus, everyone in the media believes I'm guilty so how would I be able to-"

"I'm not talking about being a lawyer," Larry shouted.

"Wait…then what are you talking about," Phoenix questioned.

"I'm talking overall. Maya, Pearl, Me, Edgey! We all believe you can move on."

"Edgeworth said that?"

"Yeah! Well…something like it," Larry stated, "Everyone knows you can adapt to this new life, Nick, and everyone is willing to help you out."

"I guess so…"

"Not to mention, you have a…lovely daughter," Larry proclaimed, counting his blessings he didn't accidently say hot.

"That is true," Phoenix chuckled. Just thinking about his daughter put a grin on his face. She really was the light of his life.

"Yeah being a lawyer must have had its perks…but I mean c'mon this new life ain't half bad either."

"I guess you do have a point," Phoenix said with his first genuine smile all day.

Larry mentally high fived himself for being able to put up a good argument against his best friend.

"So, I'm gonna go to the nearest burger joint with or without you. But I checked your fridge and I doubt you would want to eat any of that. So what do you say?"

Phoenix, who had been sitting this entire time, rose to his feet.

"You're paying?"

"Hey, Laurice Deauxnim's new book was a total hit! So I got money to spare."

"Well then just get my hat."

"Why where a hat like that on a day such as this," Larry asked, noticing the light blue beanie Phoenix was travelling over to pick up.

"Because it helps hide my hair so people won't recognize me as the once famous lawyer," Phoenix responded, half-heartedly

"Why do that?"

"Because I'm not a lawyer anymore," Phoenix stated with a sad smile on his once vibrant face, "I'm just a regular guy with a good set of friends."


End file.
